Naruto: Dog style
by Inugami-23
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the dead last of his class..right?Not so much... in a world were showing his skills could get him killed,he bears a delicate porcelain mask to hide his skills and as secrets that are best left hidden are revealed.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Title: Naruto dog style  
**

**Rating: M *_Note,the rating may be subject to read the warnings and tell me if this rating is appropriate for the subject material or if it should be lowered or raised._  
**

**Summary: _Uzumaki Naruto is the dead last of his class..right?Not so. In a world were showing his skills could get him killed,he bears a delicate porcelain mask to hide his skills and as secrets that are best left hidden are revealed._**

* * *

**Warning: A.U. may have mob beatings[even if off screen or hinted at],excessive injuries,malnutrition,emaciation of jinchuriki and a skittish,fearful,world wise,and talented Kabuto. Spoilers  
**

* * *

They had been genin for three months enough,in Naruto's opinion,to get adjusted to each other stood as he shook his thick coarse fur,it was gold in appearance,or at least it would be gold if it was healthy,his paws were red and he had a red blaze down his the fur met it appeared to be orange. Naruto rose from his current resting place, a card-board box hidden away under a over grown bush and shielded by several trash the young dog gathered his wallet and left to clean up at a lake before heading to ichiraku's for breakfast.

* * *

Naruto sat next to his teammates and his former class was time for a health exam._With any luck I'll get a doctor whom wants me to get killed and passes me 'cause of that_ he thought. "Uzumaki Naruto enter the room for examination" Naruto rose quickly,faster than he was comfortable with,and winced internally as his joints creaked.

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi was now had undeniable proof that Kohona should burn. Uzumaki Naruto,age 12,Jinchuriki, was suffering from poorly healed broken bones,malnutrition,Emacition,was half blind-though Kabuto had gathered that he couldn't even see colors,but was impossibly high sensor abilities the pup was confusing with sight with sight-,and has nearly every bone in his bone in his body shattered at least once,some of them,such as his skull and leg bones were old wounds compiled on fresh ones when the old ones never stalked up to the hokage,lips drawn back in a feral snarl."You give me one good reason not to tear your throat along with that of the entire village population for that pups condition!Fractured skull,shattered! leg cant tell the difference of chakra sensing from sight- I have gathered he may be blind and confusing the two!Your the Hokage!Time to start acting like it!"he was so taking Orochimaru on that offer if it would bring an end to this place full of staggered out,paws bloody from non-movement shackles,eyes bound tightly with bandages."Bad Kabuto!No threatening jiji!" he growled as he raised on paw and lashed out,cuffing the grey haired dog behind the ears."Now,you will pass me,or so help me..."he growled upset,his mask slipping.  
**  
**"Naruto...I have a new justu for you to seals are..."spoke the hokage,hoping to distract the pup and trick him into performing a sleep inducing Jutsu.

* * *

"You have all passed your health exams with flying colors...Now,would any of you like to see your class mate,Uzumaki Naruto before you leave?If so please follow Kabuto-kun."

"I bet the idiot did it to himself"snorted Uchiha Sasuke.

"I doubt his condition was caused by laying in front of a stampeding herd of Nara deer and multiple cattle stop and letting them run over him"snapped Kabuto

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki look small and vulnerable lain out on a soft but firm examination table,especially with the Anbu towering above him,blade posed to Kabuto could react,the hokage's summon,emma, had torn the ANBU's another ambu removed the corpse Kabuto said "I'm going to put him out so I can tend to him without him bolting" as he placed an IV in the pups shoulder blade,hooked it up properly,and began to set the hind legs.

* * *

**Kabuto's 'good' in this one [in reality,to some orphan in Oto he could be a child hood all perspective]. Tell me if the rating should be changed[note its going to get more violent in future chapters.I thought up this story a while ago,I just never got to it/Couldn't get it down the way I wanted it to.  
**


End file.
